The Adhesive Duck Deficiency
Plot Penny dislocates her shoulder in bathtub and is forced to turn Sheldon for help. Meanwhile, the guys accidentally get stoned in the desert while waiting for meteor shower. Summary Leonard is with Rajesh and Howard on a camping trip to watch the Leonid Meteor Shower, but all three succumb to 'magic' cookies they get from Deadhead campers nearby. Hilarity ensues as their minds expand and the munchies set in. Back at home, Sheldon investigates cries for help from across the hall: Penny has slipped in the shower and dislocated her shoulder. Sheldon is enlisted to get her to the emergency room. Penny is neither dressed (yet) nor can she drive her car. Sheldon has yet to drive a real car and his driving simulator experience was a disaster. The trip to the hospital is slow but they get there fine and, by the end of the episode, Penny (under the influence of strong painkillers) is rather happy with Sheldon's help. She gets him to sing "Soft Kitty" with her. The real song is actually ... Warm Kitty Soft Kitty - Patsy Biscoe. Title reference: Whimsical, sticky non-slip appliqués that Sheldon has in his bath tub. Trivia *The stardate Sheldon uses places him at May 7th 2386, the time is 00:49:40. *Writers goofed Sheldon's fear of germs - in the fourth season, he goes to hospital and complains all the time, although in this episode, he did not, and they were most likely in the E.R. *Although not shown, Sheldon drove past a red light, which resulted in Sheldon going to court in The Excelsior Acquistion, missing his chance to see Stan Lee. Quotes (Sheldon is helping Penny get dressed to go to the hospital, Sheldon has his eyes closed at Penny's request so that he cannot see her naked.) Penny: Okay, now you've gotta help me get my arm into the sleeve. Sheldon: Okay. ''(Sheldon grabs what he thinks is Penny's arm but is actually her breast.)'' Penny: Is that my arm? Sheldon: Doesn't feel like an arm. Penny: Then maybe you should let it go. Sheldon: Alrighty (He lets go and clasps his hands to his chest.) Sheldon: The 'Check Engine' light is on; we need to find a service station. Penny: No, the light's been on since I bought the car. Sheldon: All the more reason to consult with a mechanic before it explodes! Penny: It's not gonna explode, just keep driving. Warp speed ahead, Mr. Spock. Sheldon: Mr. Spock did not pilot the Enterprise, he was a science officer, and I guarantee you that if he ever saw the Enterprise's 'Check Engine' light blinking, he would pull the ship over immediately! (Leonard, Raj and Howard are watching Duned.) Leonard: Too bad Sheldon couldn't come with us. Raj: Yeah, its just not the same without him. (Silence for a second and then the three guys start laughing). (Leonard and Raj sitting alone.) Leonard: I wish Penny didn't have to work, she loves camping. Raj: Yeah, that would be great. You and Penny having sex in the tent while I sit out here and watch Howard hump a cactus. (Leonard, Raj and Howard wait for the meteor shower already stoned by the cookies.) Leonard: Stars are pretty, aren't they. Howard: Up above the world so high. Like little diampnds in the sky. Raj: That's beautiful, dude. You should write that one down before someone steals it. Howard: So when do the meteors get here? Raj: The meteors don't get here, the Earth is moving into their path. Leonard: I can feel it. I can feel the Earth moving...It's moving too fast, Raj slow it down. Raj:'' (Makes a weird face while facing the sky and holds it for a few seconds). How's that? '''Leonard': Better...Stars are pretty, aren't they. Raj: (Chuckles). Leonard: What's so funny? Raj: Because with your American accent everything you say sounds stupid. (Laughs a little and impersonates Leonard). ''Stars are pretty, aren't they. ''(He and Howard laugh hysterically and Leonard joins in a few seconds later). (The guys are sitting on a bunch of rocks, looking at the sky.) Raj: If I could speak the language of rabbits, they would be amazed and I would be their king. Leonard: I hate my name. It has "nerd" in it. LEN-"NERD". Howard: I lost my virginity to my Cousin Jeannie. Raj: I would be kind to my rabbit subjects. At first... Leonard: You know what a cool name is? Angelo. That has "angel" and "gello" in it. Howard: It was my Uncle Murray's funeral, we were all back at my Aunt Barbera's house, our eyes locked over the pickled hering, we never meant for it to happen. Raj: One day, I hold a great ball for the President of France. But the rabbits, they all hate me and don't come. I'm embarassed, so I eat all the lettece in the world and make them watch. Leonard: People could call me Angie. "Yow Angie, hows it going". Howard: To this day, I can't look at pickled herring without being aroused and ashamed. Huh, Cousin Jeannie. (Howard's eating pudding while Leonard searching the cooler.) Howard: Anything? Leonard: No, that was the last pudding cup. Howard: No...what about Slim Jim's? Leonard: (Looks up at Howard and points at Raj). ''That's what he used to eat his putting, remember? '''Raj': Right, that was so good...sweetyand meaty at the same time. Howard: So what your saying is, were out of food? Leonard: The only things in here are these blue ice packs. (Passes one to Raj). Raj: I know they're poisoned but they look like big, yummy otterpops! Leonard: Oh, I'm so hungry. Howard: Me too. (Gets an idea). ''Check and see if we have anymore pudding. '''Leonard': (Looks at Howard for a few seconds). ''Okay. ''(The guys are sitting at the campfire hungry and Howard is drawing a plan in the dirt.) Raj: Oh, I'm soooooo hungry. Leonard: Will you shut up, we're ALL hungry! Howard: (Finishes drawing the plan). ''Okay, our objective is the Boy Scout camp to the east, big doughy scout masters, couple cubs, mostly whepalopes. '''Leonard': What kind of score are we looking at? Howard: Hot dogs, buns, s'mores, I mean it's a freakin' 7-11. Leonard: Okay, everyone grab flashlights. (They all go to their backpacks to get their flashlights, but Howard finds something even better). Howard: Oh my god, can it be? Yes. My mother put an 'I love you brisket' in my backpack! (Leonard and Raj run over to Howard). Leonard: Quick, get forks! Howard: Ya don't need forks, its so tender it falls apart in your hand. Raj: (Grabs a piece). ''He's right! ''(They all eat the brisket but then stop and stare. Meanwhile, the metor shower is occuring). Leonard: I feel like we're forgetting something important. Raj: Me too, but what? Howard: (Checks his backpack again and pulls out a tupperware). ''Maybe, a tupperware full of roasted potatoes and carrots! '''All 3': Yeeeessss!!!! (They eat happily away at the potatoes and carrots). (Raj is telling a story in front of the campfire. Only Leonard is paying attention while Howard isn't.) Raj: And the next morning...when he woke up...he rolled over and realized... dun dun dun...she was his cousin. (Raj and Leonard laugh while pointing at Howard). Howard: That's still not funny. Raj: (Impersonating Howard's American accent). ''That's still not funny. ''(He and Leonard laugh harder). Howard: She was my 2nd cousin. Raj: (Still impersonating Howard). ''And she was my 2nd cousin. ''(He and Leonard laugh hysterically). Howard: (To Raj). ''You're a real douche. '''Raj': Who cares, you slept with your cousin! (Raj and Leonard roll around laughing). Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3